


On The Run

by NiaChase



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Cage Fights, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Guilty Pleasures, Hostage Situations, Hotel Sex, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revised Version, Running Away, Survivor Guilt, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: New and Improve Version of Far from Home work.After getting kidnapped in Rome, Darrel and Allen has to make their way back to America, but it's a little hard when there are people with guns trying to shoot you.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. This is What Happened.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ratalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratalien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Far from Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877086) by [NiaChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase). 



> For you because you have been way too nice reading the old work. You deserve better work.  
> Plus a read a couple of chapters and yep, it was needed. Lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The rain poured as Allen ran to the park, hoping to make it on time. The darkness blinded him and his outfit was sticking to his body. Everyone suggested waiting for the police, that it was too dangerous, he didn't care. 

Darrel was taken and held at gunpoint and they didn't know him as Allen did. Darrel was careless, selfless, someone who Allen feared the most, but at the same time, he loved him. Darrel would most likely do something stupid, harmful, and permanent. Allen ran pass the ongoing traffic, surprisingly not getting ran over, but he did cause a few wrecks.

"Sorry!" Allen shouted, but continued running to the park. He wiped his eyes, pausing at the playground. The happy playground looked haunted at night, the shadows of the night forming demons in the rain, but Allen didn't pay any attention as he looked around for his lover. 

"I'm here! Darrel! I'm here!" Allen yelled. He walked around the park, the chill getting to his bones and hair getting in his eyes. "Darrel!" Allen yelled, his voice cracking. He had to be here somewhere. "Allen! Please!" Allen turned towards the sound, seeing a couple of people on the bridge. Allen ran over, his heart racing with fear and tears going down his cheeks that mixed with the rain. 

"Don't get any closer or I'll blow this kid's head off!" Yelled the gunman from behind Darrel. Allen paused, putting his hands up to show he didn't have a weapon on him. "I came here like you told me. You can take me instead. Just please let him go!" Allen cried. Darrel shook his head but cried in pain when he got his hair pulled. 

"I don't think so. You have been a pain in my ass since you escaped. I'm not foolish enough to do that again." The gunman said, then pointed the weapon at Allen. Then everything happened at once that ended with his nightmare. 

Darrel bit hard on the arm that was extended, the gunman crying and release him. Darrel pushed Allen down, the gunman reacting and shot at them, Allen pulling out his own weapon. In a quick silence, all three of them were down, but two of them were shot. 

"No! Darrel! Darrel!" Allen screamed, carefully moving Darrel off him. He felt the warm blood pool from his head onto Allen's hand. At that moment, he didn't hear the sirens of police cars and an ambulance, he didn't hear his friends yelling for him. As Allen stood up, he didn't feel Darrel's best friend try to hold him back from killing the gunman. 

It wasn't until that friend got in front of the gun, hoping Allen didn't pull the trigger in a fit of rage, did Allen snap out of it. He dropped the weapon, his crying getting louder and Ryan holding him. They both hoped their friend on the ground, bleeding, wasn't real. 

"Is he dead? Is he really dead? I tried to save him. Such an idiot." Allen said on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan watched the police swarm around, Darrel's brothers crying and holding each other, and the paramedics examining both the bodies. The gunman was alive and quickly arrested, but Darrel, they waited. It was that small moment that made a difference and made everyone hold their breaths.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Allen sat in an interrogation room, two cops in front of him providing water to him. On the other side of the one-way glass laid several other officers and Darrel's family. Allen believed they should know what happened.

"We just need your statement of everything that happened overseas and here on US land. You're not under arrest, but since you are the only victim able to make a statement and be a witness on the stand, we need the whole story." Said one of the officers. Allen tried to grab the cup of water, but his hands shook too much, dropping and spilling the water. 

"I'm sorry," Allen said softly, his mind still not with him at the moment. Darrel, he wanted to be with him. Not here, not reliving the experience. Allen looked up at the cops, tired of so much. Right now, he could care less about everything. He just wanted to go home. 

"It's okay. Cain, go get us some towels and a box of kleenex as well." Said the officer, the other leaving. "Can I trust you?" Allen asked. The officer nodded. "Of course. Your safety is in our hands." The officer promised. 

Allen sighed. "I was a normal high school student. I once hated him because I loved him, but I had a girlfriend already. I was supposed to worry about crap like that. But now it's so silly now. I can't sleep anymore. So stupid." Allen began, wiping his eyes. They wanted a story, fine. 

This is how hell began.


	2. The Beginning

Daniel, can you stop worrying about me? I said I'll be fine." Darrel said, imagining his brother rolling his eyes at him on the other side of the phone. "Darrel, I have a right to worry about you. You're going to another country, as in outside of the US." Daniel argued, still a bit surprised about that. Darrel watched his fellow classmates board the plane. "And it's just five days of learning and hopeful cute boys," Darrel said.  


"Darrel!" Daniel yelled.  


Darrel chuckled. His eldest brother made a list of rules Darrel should follow, the first rule being was to not talk to strangers. Daniel lived by that rule, which made Darrel wonder how he even found a husband in the first place. "I'm kidding. Anyway, I'm about to board my plane. The teacher is waiting." Darrel told him.

Darrel could hear sniffling, making him roll his eyes. "Fine, but text or call me when you land and when you are at the hotel. I want to know. Love you, hon." Daniel said sadly. "Alright! Love you too!" Darrel responded before hanging up and running onto the plane after they scan his ticket.

He was satisfied he had a window seat, able to watch the lift-off from the ground and see the clouds up above. Find his seat, he put his luggage up but kept his satchel close to him as he sat down. It held valuable information he didn't want to lose. It was personal.

Once settled down, he watched other people change seats so they could sit with their friends. Darrel didn't mind being by himself, he was finally getting time to relax. Being a growing professional dancer was tiring. He was first recognized when he was a kid, performing on stage and doing solos until he was recognized by a choreographer.

After that, he was taught various dance styles until he was fit with the Latin dance style. He practiced and stretched until he could finally move fluently with every twist, being light on his feet. The special and known part of him that everyone loved was that he was known to crossdress and dance as the female in the duo.

He loved walking in heels, wearing very beautiful outfits that made him feel pretty and sexy. Now, after recently helping to choreograph other people and being in a dance competition, it felt nice to be left alone.  


But luck wasn't on his side today.  


Allen plopped down beside him but after a glance at him, the boy groaned. "Of all people I had to sit next to, it would be you." He said, displeased. The feeling was mutual. The guy wasn't all bad, actually very handsome. His feathery hair combed back with a few strands disobeying, his bright blue eyes, and precious cheekbones. 

The guy's body well defined from playing basketball and other sports. He was a hottie, but the attitude didn't match. "You're not the person I would choose to next to on this long ass flight either. So either shut up and deal with it or move. Your choice." Darrel said before looking out of the window. 

Allen only grumbled but didn't move. But it was stopped when his girlfriend sat next to him happily. She smiled and kissed his cheek, then pause when she saw Darrel and groan.  


Again, the feeling was mutual.

Before she could complain, the pilot came on the intercom, the flight instructor going over the safety instructions. Darrel sighed in relief. He put his phone in airplane mode and looked out the window. He already wanted this flight over with, but he forgot about his worries when he felt the plane lift off, seeing from the window how they leave the ground and soon flying high in the sky. It was a beautiful sight.

Sadly, it was ruined by Ashley, who wanted to be known and annoy him. "Al, why did you have to pick such bad seats. Especially next to that dork." She said, leaning onto Allen. Darrel looked over at Ashley, not really offended, but annoyed that he would have to deal with this for hours. 

Allen chuckled softly but otherwise said nothing. "So Darrel, since we have to stay in our seats, tell me, are you in a relationship? I have a few girls who wouldn't mind sleeping with you." She said, smirking. Everyone knew he gay, but there were a few who did like to corner him. He hated every second of it. "No, I'm not. And no thank you." He said calmly, hoping to close the conversation.

"Why not? Not handsome enough? Too sad to be around? Too gay?" She mocked, seeing Darrel tighten his jaw. Allen frowned. He knew she wasn't pretty nice towards gays, but he ignored how close to home her words were to him. Darrel glared. 

"No, I'm too normal. You see, the only reason people want to date you is to know how it feels to date a self-centered clown. Always walking around flaunting your boobs and ass like you're the queen. Keep doing that like a hoe and you'll end up pregnant within a year." Darrel said. 

She glared, ready to dig her nails across Darrel's face. "Darrel, I think you went too far," Allen told him. "It's okay, baby. He's just mad I got what he wanted." She said with a sweet smile. Darrel felt anger rise in him, resorting to putting on his headphones and turning on music. But she wasn't wrong. He was just to slow to catch him.


	3. Being Single Sucks

The twelve and a half hour flight made Darrel's butt hurt and agitated. Allen and Ashley decided to act loving next to him most of the flight, making him want to puke. Darrel knew he was gay, but he felt more secure about it. Every time he thought about Allen and what he was touching, Darrel rather thinks about himself touching a hard body and cock instead.

He refused to think who he was thinking about though. With the plane finally parked, Darrel boarded off the plane and headed to the area to gather his luggage. During that time, he stretched and sighed as his back popped, happy to be moving around again. 

"Remind me to not travel long distance again," Darrel heard, turning to his good friend Ryan. "We still have the flight back to do," Darrel reminded him. Ryan groaned, upset while Darrel chuckled. "Don't remind me," Ryan said, disheartened as he wrapped his arms around Darrel. "I want to go to our room and take a long nap. Also, we're cuddling later. You can't get out of that." Ryan notified, causing Darrel to roll his eyes. 

"It's because of you that we have rumors of us dating," Darrel told him. Ryan shrugged. "I'm dating Steven and Andy and you're my best friend. If they want to be nosy, that's on them." Ryan said. Darrel smiled. It was amazing how Ryan could handle a three-way relationship and still be sweet and kind to him without any problems.

Darrel envied their trust. After everyone gathered their luggage, they were directed to the buses that were outside. Three teachers got on one while the other two got on the another. Ryan and Darrel board and sat next to each other while Andy, Ryan's boyfriend, and Lander, Another one of Darrel's good friend, sat together in a seat next to them.

They all were going to share a room thanks to the school budget, not that they mind. It wasn't the first time they all slept together in a small space, remembering the sleepovers they always have. During the ride, Everyone looked out of the windows, taking pictures, or calling family that they arrived and were safe. There was so much everyone wanted to do, but first, they made it the hotel so they could plan it out.  


06:30 am - wake up  


07:30 am - Breakfast  


08:30 am - Split into groups with our respective teacher  


12:00pm - Lunch  


2:00pm - Review  


6:00 pm - Dinner and hang out in the lobby  


10:00 pm - Everyone in their rooms/Lights out.  


The teacher split everyone up in groups, including Allen and his girlfriend in Darrel's group as well. As bad as it was to find out that he'll be seeing them more often, at least his friends were in his group as well. So it wasn't all bad. Ms. Hampton was his teacher guide for everything. 

She handed out room keys to each group that was sharing a room, naturally, Lander was his room leader. Darrel didn't know anyone else as responsible as Lander to keep him and his roommates in line during the trip. Lander led him, Ryan, and Andy to their room, a sigh of relief coming from all of them.

"Finally!" Andy said, falling onto the bed. Ryan chuckled at his boyfriend before falling on top of him. Andy yelped but made no move to move Ryan off of him. Darrel and Lander sat on the other bed. "It's late and I highly doubt they have anything planned tonight. So we better wash up." Lander stated.

Darrel nodded, aching for a good shower, but he had to do something else first. "Let me call Daniel and Zack and let them know that I'm fine. They have been blowing up my phone for the past two hours." Darrel said, slightly annoyed. He wasn't a baby anymore, but since he was the baby of the family, he guessed it was expected. Andy squirm from under Ryan, Ryan not letting him up. "I wanna talk to Daniel and Zack too!" He whined, trying to push the heavy body off.

"The only reason you want to talk to them is that you think they're hot," Ryan argued but got off Andy. Andy rose an eyebrow. "And?" Andy questioned. Ryan shrugged. "You're right," Ryan answered. Darrel rolled his eyes as Daniel answered. "Finally! Where are you? Are you at your hotel? What's the address?" Daniel asked, not even saying a hello.

"Yeah, I made it safely. And guess who are my roommates." Darrel said, Ryan and Lander, saying hi while Andy decided to be flirty. Daniel laughed, used to Andy's antics. "I should've known. At least I know and trust them instead of a stranger." Daniel said, approving. Daniel was so careful of everything and everyone, it was weird that he was actually married.

"You know that you aren't a detective and I'm not in any danger. I'm fine here, even if I wasn't around my friends. How did you end up with a husband anyway?" Darrel asked. "Believe it or not, I met him in a strip club," Daniel said. "What were you doing in a strip club?!" Darrel said, very confused now.

It didn't seem like Daniel to be at a strip club. "Dude, I would love to meet him at a strip club. I better he would look good in booty short." Andy said dreamingly. Ryan nodded. "And a tank top to show off those hot arms and shoulders," Ryan added. Lander shook his head.

"Stop imagining about my brother!" Darrel told them. "But he's hot!" Andy stated like it was obvious. "You and Ryan are so gay. Like ultra gay." Lander commented. "So are you since you are dating Nick. Dating Nick is like declaring yourself as gay." Ryan said. Lander chuckled but wasn't going to argue that. Daniel laughed at them.

"Thanks, you two. Anyway, you guys get some sleep. Make sure to take plenty of pictures and have fun. Love you all. Be safe!" Daniel said. Everyone told him goodnight before Darrel hung up. Darrel got ready to wash, figuring he'll send a quick text to Zack before he goes to bed. On the way to the bathroom, someone knocked on the door.

Darrel answered the door, ignoring a quick kiss on the cheek by Nick. He really swears he's the baby in this group of friends as well. "Hi cutie," Nick said, Steven giving him a hug. "Lander! Ryan! Y'all boyfriends are here!" Darrel shouted. He moved aside just as Andy ran to hug Steven. 

"We're here for you too, Darrel," Steven said. Darrel rolled his eyes, closing the bathroom door. It was a sweet gesture, but Darrel decided to give them space to have time with their boyfriends. Being single sucks, but pinning after someone taken and don't like you was worse.


	4. Hot Boys

"When Michelangelo saw this wonder for the first time, he said that it looks more like the work of angels, not human." Said the tour guide. As Darrel looked around, he couldn't help but agree. The outside was stoney and worn out with pillars around the entrance while the rear was dome-like.

In the front, on top of the pillars, was a signature that said, "M. AGRIPPA L. F. COS. TERTIUM FECIT" which translated Marcus Agrippa, son of Lucius, in his third consulate, made it. But the inside was beautiful. The big door as tall as trees open to what he thought heaven would look like on earth. The tombs and details of the stone were beautiful with statues of gods.

The glossy floors and the oculus above us letting the light shine through. The tour guide continued to talk, but it fell on deaf ears as Darrel pull out his camera and took pictures. "It's a bit of a mystery on how the Pantheon survived the fall of Rome." Darrel smiled. Maybe it was by the grace of God himself.

Darrel loved the history around these monuments. How everything intertwined with each other. He turned around to take another picture, only to freeze to watch Allen look upon a statue in admiration. Darrel shook his head. In all his years of watching Allen from afar, he never knew Allen appreciated art.

He was a jock. He was someone nerds feared and cheerleaders hang around. A basketball player. Straight. Darrel tap the side of my face and told himself to look away. Maybe it was an act. But why would it be? Ashley was talking to another girl and gossiping. Darrel looked in disgust. No appreciation for this beautiful place. Darrel put his camera back in his satchel and pull out his phone.

He took a couple of pics to send to Daniel and Zack, but then someone caught his eyes. His hair was slick back, showing off his beautiful face. Strong jawline, grey eyes, cupid bow shape lips. He wore a white button-up shirt and black slacks with a tie. Darrel reached blindly behind himself where Andy was talking and yank him beside me. "Hey! What was that for?" He complained. Darrel made his face look in the direction he was looking at and he wore the same expression he had.

"Holy hotness it's an Italian Zack. He's gorgeous." Andy complimented. Darrel smile dreamily and took a picture of him on his phone. "That's my screen saver," Darrel said. Andy giggled and proceed to yank Lander. When Lander and Andy were talking, the stranger turned towards Darrel and smile. Darrel blush and looked away. His smile was brighter than my love life and future. "Oh my gosh, he's coming over!" Andy whispered.

"What?" Darrel asked nervously. Darrel looked back up and surely, he was coming over. Lander smile, while Andy was telling both us to be cool. Darrel was too shock and nervous to really react. "Hello there." The stranger said. Darrel blush harder and said, "Hello," and stuck out his hand. The stranger grabbed it and kiss Darrel's knuckles. "May I have a name with such beauty before me?" His accent was strong and beautiful. "Um...yeah, my name is Darrel." Darrel managed to say. 

Such beautiful cheekbones. "Well hello Darrel, my name is Raphael. I came here to visit my namesake. He's buried here along with Italian kings as well." Darrel nodded and smile. It was nice to know someone who appreciates history. "I see you know your history," Darrel said, this time more calmly. 

"I must. Rome is my home. Perhaps I may show you around sometime." Raphael offered. Darrel was going to respond but someone covered his mouth and yank him to their chest. "Sorry, he can't. Very busy." Darrel glared at the voice. Allen. Darrel was about to fight him but Lander got in front of them. "May I have his number then?" The stranger asked. Lander laughed nervously. "Sorry, but no. While yes, you are cute, stranger danger has a meaning in America. Darrel, let's go." Lander pulled Darrel away from Allen and we walked towards the group that was regathering at the entrance.

"What was that for?" Darrel asked Lander. Even Andy was a little quiet. "That guy had a gun. Have you watched Taken? We're not going to be that stupid." Lander said. Darrel took what he said seriously, but looked at Allen. "And why did you do that?" Darrel asked. Allen made a show of rolling his eyes. "With the way you were looking, you looked like you were going to combust. Might as well save your sorry ass." Allen said. Darrel huffed and stomp away.

He was handsome. Did he really blush that hard? Ms. Hampton made us get on the bus before giving out bagged lunch. Ryan sat next to Darrel and eyed him before talking. "So, what I missed?" He asked. Darrel pouted. "I suck when it comes to boys. I'm going to adopt 9 dogs and be alone for the rest of my life." Darrel pouted. Ryan rose an eyebrow. "If my hard ass can get two, you are going to marry a rich man someday," Ryan told him.

Darrel smiled and leaned his head on Ryan's shoulder. "If I marry a rich man, you'll be pregnant." Ryan chuckled. "Well then, I should tell Steven the good news." Darrel rolled his eyes and opened his bagged lunch. Then something stupid and weird happened. Allen stood by Darrel's seat and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Look. I'm sorry for saying all that. You didn't look like you were going to combust." Allen apologized. Darrel crossed his arms and glared at him. "Lander told you to apologize to me. Didn't he?" Darrel guessed. Allen huffed and glared at him. "Take it where you can get it you fucking fire truck. It's not my fault you can't get a boyfriend." Then Allen walked towards his seat with Ashley. Did he call him a fire truck? The mean thing was that Ryan was laughing at that. Darrel pouted. Screw Allen.

And Hot boys.


	5. Traumatic History to Broken Relationships

_ Flashback to Middle School _

Allen waited by his gym locker with a letter, anxious to give it to Darrel. He was going to finally make a move. Steven and Nick said he had a good chance of getting with him. Then again, Nick was busy trying to get with Lander before summer break and the start of High school so there was little chance he was paying attention.

But Steven was trustful and always with hin when it came to Darrel. Allen didn't know how to behave himself when it came to Darrel. He couldn't speak, his heart would beat too fast, and he had the urge to paint Darrel just to capture the moment. Allen already had a few sketches done.

Steven suggested Allen write Darrel a letter so his mouth won't mess him up. So that night, Allen wrote several. And just before gym class, Allen gave him a note to stay behind after school because he wanted to speak with him. Allen was already late because his friends decided that hiding his clothes was fun and he had to fetch something from the art class.

Allen made sure his friends didn't know about that or they would call him a sissy for loving art. He was already a great basketball player which means popularity, Allen can't lose that. But he shook that thought away and waited for Darrel to visit his locker. Thirty minutes later his gym teacher told him it was time to leave and he said he would walk him to the door.

Allen was sad that Darrel didn't come by, but maybe he could try tomorrow. He pulled out his phone to text his mom to pick him up while the he and the teacher walked down the hallway until they heard a thump from the janitor's closet. Then there was a muffled yelled. The gym teacher told Allen to stand back as he unlocked the closet.

He opened the door and Allen was met by a sad sight. Darrel was tied up and muffled by duct tape around his mouth. There were sex toys around him and a few in him. My teacher told Allen to go get the nurse if she was still here and if not, call nine one one. Allen raced off to find the nurse while hoping Darrel was alright.  
Allen gave Darrel three days before he went up to him by his locker but that didn't work. Winter break was coming soon and Allen wanted to talk to Darrel before then. But lately, Darrel avoided him and was quiet most of the time. Ryan was always there whenever Allen tried to go up to him and he always glared at him.

Allen was confused.

So he went to Steven because Ryan was good friends with Andy and Andy was good friends with Steven. So when Allen spoke to Steven, he suggested he stay away from Darrel and his friends. Nick was pissed because he said he finally had a breakthrough with Lander only to get shut down because of him . Allen didn't know what he did wrong, but he also didn't tell them what happened with Darrel.

He figured Darrel would appreciate that he kept my mouth shut and didn't gossip about it. The principal though opened his mouth and gave hints about what happened. Policemen walked through the school and talked to a few students and also wanted their views on sexuality.

Allen was surprised Darrel didn't give names. So after a week, Allen found Darrel by himself after school, coming from the counselor's office. His eyes went wide as saucers went Allen caught up with him. "Darrel, I want to talk to you," Allen said with a smile. Darrel glared at him and push him away. "You knew! You knew what would happen to me! You knew I liked you and used that against me." Darrel argued. 

Allen was confused. What did he do? Watching Darrel cry and turn away from him hurt him deeply. "Darrel, I don't know what you're talking about." Darrel turned back towards me with an angry expression. "So you trying to tell me your friends, the jocks, didn't tell you? Highly unlikely." He shook his head.

"Stay away from me from now on." Darrel said before walking away from Allen. Allen stood there and watched him leave, not knowing it would lead to fights, anger, and yearning for Darrel for years to come.


	6. Flirting Advise

Allen was face down on his bed, somewhat suffocating himself. Why did he make fun of Darrel? Why did Darrel look all lovey-dovey at a stranger? Why can't Darrel stay single until college? Why Darrel when he has a girlfriend? Allen sighed. 

Did he literally just think that?

Allen flipped onto his back. "I suck," he said out loud. Nick looked at him like he wanted to agree. Allen would get Steven to control Nick before he opened his mouth, but Steven was on the phone with Andy and Ryan, which means he was speaking with Lander because that's Lander, and maybe Darrel because Steven loves to include Darrel since Allen can't and he loves to rub it in his face. "I agree. You really suck. And I don't mean the good kind."

Allen rolled his eyes. Did he really call Darrel a firetruck? Allen was supposed to apologize to Darrel because Lander told him to, but when Darrel glared at me and looked like he wanted to start a fight, he just had to open his big mouth. Allen groaned loudly and Nick chuckled. Steven eyed Allen but continued his conversation.

"Maybe if you do it louder, Darrel might hear it and might forgive you. But I stress on the word might." Nick said. Allen sighed. Darrel didn't so much as look at him. He pouted the whole time and went straight to his room with Ryan apologizing for laughing at him. "Maybe I should work with what I have with Ashley," Allen mumbled a bit defeat. Nick paused in filing his nails.

Allen finally looked at him and found him shirtless. Nick was a beauty to see shirtless. He had random tattoos on his side, back and arms. He was a muscular beauty since he was a basketball player and a swimmer. He was rocking 'I rolled out of bed, but still look good' bedhead. His hazel eyes caught Allen's and raise an eyebrow. "With Ashley?" He asked. Allen shrugged as he looked at his tattoos.

Ashley was an average cheerleader and a typical preppy girl. She's attractive, but she doesn't have layers. She doesn't have anything interesting about her that makes Allen want to dig deeper. What she shows is what you get and all you get is good sex. But even then, with a lack of a bond or intimacy, sex was slowly getting boring. "Well, what should I do then?" Allen asked.

Nick looked at his nails before putting his filer away. "Do what I did to get Lander. Get used to being around him. Flirt with him. Act like you already know he wants you and he'll eventually want you." Nick said with a smirk. Allen sighed. "Dude, this is Darrel we're talking about. He stays angry at me." Allen reminded him. 

"Then used it to your advantage. Lander knows I'm bound to say something stupid. So I used it and say something stupidly smart because the bitch is going to think about it." Nick said proudly. Steven chuckled, still on the phone, and asked, "Nick, did you call Lander a bitch?" Steven asked, already hearing Lander prepping to go off on his boyfriend. Nick smiled sheepishly. 

"It depends. Is my sexy baby on that phone?" Nick asked. Allen rolled his eyes. "Yes, he is. And he said that he's an angry sexy baby." Steven responded, hearing Lander ready to ban sex from his idiotic boyfriend. Nick shrugged. "He's still sexy so I don't mind." Then Nick returned his attention to Allen while also coming up with ways to disarm his angry boyfriend. He was used to this and was already knowing what Lander was about to do. "See, easy," Nick said while his phone went off. Allen sat up and face him properly.

Nick delt with Lander being angry multiple times but still managed to love and keep him happy and still have good sex. Honestly, it was a miracle how Lander and Nick work since they annoy each other constantly. Allen was about to start thinking it was their way of foreplay to turn each other on. 

"Alright then. What if he tells me to go fuck myself?" Allen asked Nick smiled got a little mischievous. "Tell him you rather fuck him instead," Nick offered. Allen nodded. It was a good comeback. Sorta. "Alright. What if he slaps me?"Allen asked. "Tell him he missed and he'll have to go lower. Most likely Darrel would be too busy blushing to do anything." Nick answered with a shrug. Allen nodded. Darrel is like a blushing virgin if someone hits on him. And Allen only knows that because he watched from afar and later tells the person to leave Darrel alone.

Okay, so it was his fault Darrel is still single.

"What if he really pisses me off?" Allen asked. Darrel was good at going under his skin. Nick chuckled and responded, "Just tell him that you don't know if you want him to bleed or moan. And if he glares at you, tell him to stop glaring at you because you know he wants you."

There was so much to learn from Nick.

"And this we'll have him falling for me?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow. Nick shook his head. "Nah. I was lucky with Lander. This will make Darrel a blushing mess around you. Then you have to be flirty with him. Lander would probably tell Darrel to flirt back to embarrass you, and when he does, be aggressive with the flirting then. Then he'll fall for you."

Allen was speechless. Did Nick just tell him how his love life is going to start? "That was a bit detailed," I said, a little cautious. Nick shrugged. "I have a lot of time on my hands. I even wrote stories about how stupid you two are being and many comments just say kiss already." Nick said. Allen shook his head. If only it was that easy.

There was a knock on the door and Steven answered it. After a minute and Steven hanging up his phone, he told us it was dinner time. Nick winked at Allen before putting on a shirt. "Do you really think this would work?" Allen asked. We all walked out the door, Steven closing the door behind us with the key in his pocket.

Nick responded. "No. But life is about taking chance and living life. Can't have a set plan for everything." Nick said. Allen looked at Steven. "What do you think?" Steven shook his head. "I don't know, but it's worth a try. And you can start with a better apology." Steven said, giving a look of disapproval of Allen's previous apology. His boyfriends, well, Ryan must've told him. Allen huffed, but it was a good idea. He just hopes karma was on his side.


	7. Flirting and Insulting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far.

Nick didn't give Allen a choice to do it tomorrow and Steven clearly stated he wasn't going to help either as they sat next to their respective boyfriends. Allen held his bag lunch tighter and took a deep breath. _You got this, Allen. It's just a boy._ But as Darrel turned towards him when Allen stood across from him made Allen change his mind. Darrel was not an ordinary boy. _Just start with a better apology and wing it from there._

"Hey Darrel, mind if we talk in private?" Allen said in his sweetest voice. Darrel stopped pulling out his food from the bag and crossed his arms. "Why?" Darrel said with annoyance. This is the exact voice that starts fights. "For your undivided attention dumbass, what else?" Allen said back in annoyance. He should've known it was coming, but he didn't as Nick stomp on my foot as hard as he can.

Allen held in his scream of pain, glaring at Nick, who was paying attention to Darrel with a smile. "You know what, Allen decided to apologize with witnesses because you make him very sexually frustrated, which is the only reason he's mad at you," Nick said. Allen looked at Nick in shock. Mostly because it was true. The number of times he dreamed of having angry sex with Darrel was embarrassing. Darrel blushed and Allen had no choice but to go with it. 

"Right... anyway, I'll say it here. Where I can control myself." Allen said, clearing his throat. Darrel rose an eyebrow and most likely had a comeback ready. So Allen leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms with a thought to catch Darrel off guard without being too nice to him or being obvious. He was still plenty annoyed. 

"Look Darrel, I'm very sorry for making you embarrass in front of that stranger, but he shouldn't be getting that cute look you made at him, but you did look red, so the firetruck comment was valid. But I shouldn't have called you that in front of your friends. I should've called you a bright rose with thorns because you are hard to know of without angering the hell out of me. But you're cute so I'll deal with it, but your temper needs to be controlled though." Allen said.

Complimenting him and getting on him. As expected, Darrel turned bright red with a mix of embarrassment, anger, and confusion was the most adorable thing Allen has ever seen. He was pleased as he ate his sandwich.

Allen chuckled watching Darrel make up his mind. Darrel still had blush in his cheeks when he responded. "Whatever, you're forgiven I guess," Darrel decided. Allen smirk at him, Darrel catching it. He didn't like that Allen was enjoying this situation. "But don't think you're fooling no one with that mumble jumble you spit out," Darrel added. Allen leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands and elbows on the table. "Do you prefer a straightforward approach?" Allen asked innocently.

This was a lot funnier than pissing Darrel off.

Darrel cocked his head and slit his eyes at Allen. What was Allen doing and why? "If it means I get to punch you afterward, go for it," Darrel said, this time prepared for Allen is going to say. Allen smiled, forgetting his friends who were watching them like a game. "Fine," Allen said with a shrug.

"I'll tell you what I think of you. Your face makes me pissed every time I see it, but that's probably because you fell from heaven and landed on it. It really looks painful to look at. Then you always look like a hot piece of trash around me and it makes me want to pick you up and take you out, but you are garbage so I really shouldn't." Allen said.

Darrel was even more confused and his blush was back, but he was thinking and Allen didn't like that. Darrel was too smart for his good. Allen knew that when I found out he had a doctor for a brother and one into criminal investigations. Oh shit. Criminal Investigations. Darrel huffed and smirked. 

"Since we're telling the truth then, let's face it, I'm hot, you're kinda hot and we both know you have a crush on me. So I'm willing to low my standards for you, but I highly doubt you're good in bed. I'm always willing to test drive your small cock, but if you can make me yell, we can definitely make something happen between us." Darrel suggested while insulting Allen's pride. But really, Allen didn't know if he should be offended or proud that Darrel would have sex with him. Or was he joking? Darrel rolled his eyes and shook his head. So it was a joke.

But then he winked at him before taking his crappy lunch, Lander's key, and leaving with a sway in his hips. His butt looks amazing and perky. Part of Allen wished Darrel wore tight pants so he could have a better picture while the other half wonder if he should be offended. "Dude, I can't help you no more. How did he figure it out so fast?" Nick said while Lander smiled like a proud parent. Allen pouted and crossed his arms. "Nick, his brother is at school for criminal investigations. He would've taught Darrel a little bit of it." Ryan said.

Nick cursed beside me. So Darrel figured out he was offending him and flirting with him. Lucky bastard. "Guys, is that the same guy from the Pantheon?" Andy asked. We looked over by the entrance and sure enough, the slick-haired guy was there watching Darrel. Darrel must've felt it too because he turned towards him, eyes searching till he met the stranger's eyes. Allen got up and headed towards Darrel, taking his lunch. 

"I figure you might enjoy my company than anyone else," Allen said, giving the stranger one last look. It felt off and wrong how that man was, but it could also be jealousy. Darrel looked at Allen with his beautiful brown eyes, his cute button nose, and perfectly arched lips. His messy head of wavy hair against his golden skin made him perfect in Allen's book. Darrel blushed and looked away, not understanding this new Allen next to him.

They was supposed to argue and complain, not get along. This was getting bad for his heart that still raced for the guy. Anger was so simplier than handling the old crush that never went away. This was too much, but what was supposed to do about that. Besides, he have bigger problems. He spared one last look at Raphael. "You might be right." He said softly. 

Darrel sat down on the couch in the lobby surround by other and in the teachers' view. Allen's heart raced as he sat next to him. Darrel smiled shyly, Allen catching it. He never had the urge to kiss the boy so strongly before, but refused. He just admire the view. Allen was sure Darrel was the work of an angel and was sure Michelangelo might agree if he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Below! And Thank you!


End file.
